Sweet Sacrifice
by chiusa akefumi
Summary: Hime merasa sakit hati dg kebersamaan seseorang/Sementara ketika masa kanak-kanak org itu prnh menyatakan cntnya pd Hime dan Hime masih sgt mengharapkan org itu/Ketika melakukan "pertukaran" ia mndptkn org itu tapi kehilangan ssorg yg bnr-bnr berharga/
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer : Bleach belong to Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC little bit, typo maybe, dst.**

**

* * *

**

**Sweet Sacrifice**

**

* * *

**

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis remaja bermbut panjang berdiri dengan kokohnya walupun tetes-tetes air yang merupakan berkah yang diturunkan dari langit mulai mendera pertahanannya. Namun, gadis itu tetap berdiri seakan guyuran air hujan ataupun panas terik yang akan membuatnya roboh tak akan membuatnya gentar ataupun menghalau niatnya untuk tetap berdiri di pusara itu.

Rambutnya yang sedikit bergelombang sesekali bergoyang disinggahi hempasan angin.

Gadis itu menundukan wajahnya seakan tak dapat memalingkan pandangannya selain pada gundukan tanah di pusara tersebut -yang bahkan meskipun kita tidak melihat wajahnya kita pasti akan sependapat- dia adalah seorang gadis yang amat cantik. Kau tahu kenapa aku menyimpulkan demikian?

**Bayangkan saja!**

Postur tubuhnya sangat ideal. Yah, bisa dibilang cukup tinggi jika diperkirakan dari usianya. Dadanya membusung -mungkin berukuran 30 DD (bener gak sih ukuran Bra yang paling besar cup 30 DD?) dengan tiga kancing yang menghiasi bagian atas pakaiannya, lalu dua buah kancing yang melekat pada bagian perutnya yang membuatnya terlihat sangat ramping. Kerah bajunya menjulang tinggi hingga menutupi sebagian leher jenjangnya. Badannya terlihat sintal dan betisnya terlihat jenjang dibalik gaun terusan berwarna hitam legam selutut yang dikenakannya. Lalu, jari-jari tangan lentik miliknya itu nampak dari sela bajunya yang berlengan panjang dengan gaya Elvis pada bagian ujungnya. Terlihat kuku gadis itu memakai kutek berwarna merah menyala. Sangat kontras dengan gaun hitam legam berenda yang anggun nan elegan layaknya seorang lady yang dikenakannya.

Perlahan-lahan para kerabat dan keluarga almarhum mulai meninggalkan pusara. Namun tidak demikian dengan gadis itu. Dia terpaku, seolah-olah ada benang merah yang mengikat dirinya dan almarhum.

"Ulquiorra Sciffer..." gadis itu mengeja nama seorang pemuda yang tertulis pada nisan dipusara yang berada di hadapannya.

"Ulqui bodoh!" ulangnya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Apa kau ingin membalas kepergianku?" Ia menahan napasnya sebentar. "Ayolah! Ini tidak lucu! Lelucon apa ini?" Suara serak gadis itu mulai mendominasi pusara karena yang masih berada disana hanyalah gadis itu seorang.

"Nona, ayo kita pulang!" Sebuah suara yang berasal dari seorang pria memanggil gadis tersebut.

" Ayah dan Ibu nona berkali-kali menelpon, mereka sangat mencemaskan anda." Lanjut pria itu lagi sembari mendekati sang gadis.

Pria itu lalu merangkul pundak gadis dihadapannya yang ternyata adalah anak dari majikannya.

"Saya tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggal pergi oleh orang yang kita cintai!" lanjut pria itu.

"Jika nona mau, nona dapat mengandalkan saya. Saya bersedia dan akan selalu ada jika nona butuh tempat untuk berbagi nestafa!" ucapnya.

"Hn...Arigatou. Hontou nii arigatou."

"Mungkin suatu hari nanti aku akan membutuhkanmu. Namun, kali ini aku benar-benar sedang ingin sendiri. Biarkan aku disini setengah jam lagi!"

"Atau jika kamu bosan menunggu, kamu boleh pulang duluan. Bilang saja pada ayah dan ibu, aku pulang dengan kendaraan umum. Nanti aku akan menjelaskannya pada mereka supaya kamu tidak mendapat masalah." Ujar gadis itu disertai senyuman lembut.

"Sungguh, ayolah!" kata gadis itu seraya menempelkan tangannya diatas tangan pria yang masih berada di pundaknya lalu melepaskannya.

"Baiklah nona!"

"Tapi,biarkan saya menunggu nona!" pria itu berbalik meninggalkan sang nona menuju mobil yang terparkir di taman kompleks pemakaman.

Derap langkah sang pelayan yang meninggalkannya mulai mengusik batinnya. Ditengah-tengah kesendirian, gemerisik dedaunan yang berjatuhan mulai menguak keheningan diantara nisan-nisan di sekelilingnya, gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berkata terputus-putus dengan getir menahan isakannya.

"U-Ulqui-kun, aishiteru nne!" kata gadis itu tersenyum, walaupun tetes-tetes air mata mulai jatuh dan berlomba-lomba sampai pada pipinya yang halus.

Selang sepersekian detik kemudian, gadis itu terhuyung dan ambruk ke tanah. Tanah pekuburan yang merah dan basah pasca hujan telah mengotori pakaian indahnya. Namun gadis itu enggan bangkit dan malah memeluk batu nisan di hadapannya tanpa sepatah katapun yang terucap dari bibir mungilnya.

**Clak**

**Clak**

**Claaakkk!**

Lama gadis itu terdiam. Hujan kembali turun, air yang jatuh mulai membasahi sekujur tubuhnya dan menggenangi tanah merah pusara. Gadis itu masih menangis, namun tiba-tiba dia bangkit dan berdiri lalu mengambil payung hitam yang tergeletak disampingnya.

"Ulqui-kun, maaf aku harus meninggalkanmu!" lagi-lagi nama itu terlontar dari mulutnya. "Tapi aku yakin, di kehidupan mendatang kita akan hidup bersama! Aku yakin." Ujar gadis itu tersenyum ceria.

"Biarkan aku menebus dosaku di kehidupan mendatang!" ucapnya tanpa keraguan.

.

.

"Sayonara..."

Gadis itu mulai membelakangi pusara dan berbalik pergi, bersamaan dengan itu angin berhembus dengan kencang dan membuat payungnya terbang terbawa angin. Seolah menjadi pertanda ikatan benang merah diantara mereka telah terputus dan takdir yang ada didepannya telah menunggu.

**Berrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**to be continued**

* * *

**a/n :**

**fic abal ini plan-nya mau dibikin multichap... hmm, sebenernya terinspirasi dari mimpi.**

**hehe... oh iya settingnya back to djaman doeloe.**

**ehm... jangan lupa review... KRITIK DAN SARAN!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ogenki desu ka minna-san ?

Maaf telaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat banget updet!

Sumimasen minna-san m(_ _)m

saya sedang sibuk dengan pikiran saya sendiri dan terlalu sering terjangkit wabah WB!

betewe, di chapter selanjutnya akan ada OC (sebenarnya saya tidak suka OC) namun, saya harus menggunakan OC untuk kelangsungan mata cerita ini.

untuk OC-nya sendiri akan dijelaskan di chapter depan.

* * *

Chapter II :

**A Decision**

**

* * *

**

Presented by: **chiusa akefumi**

Pairing : my favorit chara, Orihime Inoue and Ichigo Kurosaki /slight UlquiHime

Bleach belong to Tite Kubo-sama hanya saja jajaran semua chara pria cool disini adalah milik saya... bwahahahaha :D ketawa setan mode: on.

*dilemparin buah busuk ama Tite Kubo*

Selamat menikmati :))

Douzo...

* * *

_**Summary :**_ Orihime merasa sangat sedih atas perlakuan Ichigo pada dirinya dan Rukia. Dia tak tahan lagi melihat mereka berdua begitu mesra, lalu memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet. Disana gadis berambut senja itu menemukan sesuatu yang tidak terduga. Hanya saja dia belum benar-benar paham akan konsekuensi dari perjanjian yang dia lakukan dengan makhluk itu! Nasib lain telah siap melahap jiwanya.

* * *

**Three Years Ago...**

"Pagi Inoue."

"Pagi Chizuru, hmm...pagi Ishida-kun"

"Pagi Sado-kun."

"Pagi Kurosaki-kun, hn, ann-anno arigatou gozaima kemarin kamu sudah menemaniku seharian." Gadis itu tersenyum sangat lebar pada pria yang berada di hadapannya dan memamerkan sederetan giginya yang putih bersih.

"Yosh. Tak usah kau pikirkan hime, itu hanya hal kecil." balas pria itu.

"T-tapi aku sangat berterima kasih." ulang gadis itu lagi sembari membungkukan punggungnya 90 derajat.

"**Plakk..."**

Seseorang menepuk punggung gadis yang diketahui bernama Orihime Inoue itu dari belakang membuat gadis itu terkejut dan sontak menoleh ke belakang.

"Ah, Tatsuki-chan, kau mengagetkanku!.." ucap gadis itu.

"Ahh iya, ada yang mau kutunjukan padamu!" potong gadis berambut hitam pendek itu sambil mencengkram tangan Orihime dan seperti menyeretnya dari hadapan Kurosaki Ichigo.

Setelah mereka berada dalam jarak yang cukup jauh, yaitu dipojok kelas, gadis tomboy bernama Tatsuki Arisawa mulai angkat bicara, seperti ada hal penting yang hendak disampaikannya.

"Hime, aku tau kau mempunyai perasaan khusus pada Si Jeruk. Tapi santer kudengar dia ada hubungan khusus dengan Rukia." ucap Tatsuki ragu, sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengacungkan telunjuk dan jari tengah sebagai pertanda.

"I-iya. Aku sudah tahu." Orihime menjawab dengan mimik yang mulai berubah.

"**Tengg.."**

"**Teengg"**

"**Teenggg..."**

Bel berbunyi menandakan pekerjaan para pelajar akan segera dimulai, yaitu belajar.

Anehnya, Ochi sensei yang memegang motto _"Anything the condition, studying will be hold!" _malah belum masuk kelas.

"Hoii Ishida, kemana Ochi sensei tumben sekali dia belum datang?" tanya Kurosaki pada pemuda bernama Ishida yang merupakan sang ketua kelas.

"Ah, jeruk sudahlah! Tak usah berpura-pura, bukankah kau senang Ochi sensei tak masuk!" ujar seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu.

"Maksudmu, aku malas begitu, midget?" kening pria itu berkedut-kedut hingga alisnya naik 45 derajat. "Bukankah kau yang senang jika Ochi sensei tak masuk jadi kau bisa menggambar chappy seenakmu!" elak Kurosaki tak mau kalah.

"Enak saja kau jeruk! Daripada kerjaanmu yang hanya tidur!"

"Wew..." gadis bernama Rukia Kuchiki itu meleletkan lidahnya.

"Apa kau bilang!" kening Kurosaki semakin mengkerut dan seisi kelas pun tak heran dengan pertengkaran duo sejoli itu.

"Sudah, sudah... kalian ini seperti anak Sekolah Dasar saja!" suara bass seorang pria yang tak lain adalah guru mereka. Ochi sensei pun berjalan kearah meja guru disampingnya.

"Selamat siang anak-anak!" "Hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru."

"Ayo masuk! Perkenalkan dirimu!" perintahnya pada seseorang ~entah siapa yang masih berada diluar kelas.

**Tak, takk, taakk...**

Suara derap langkah seseorang masih terdengar diantara hingar bingar perbincangan siswa-siswi kelas itu yang menduga-duga orang seperti apa yang akan menambah penghuni kelas ini.

**DEG **

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja jantung Orihime seperti berhenti memompa darah. Membuatnya kesulitan bernapas ketika melihat anak baru yang akan memperkenalkan dirinya. Seperti disambar petir di pagi hari, gadis itu merasa dejavu'.

"Namaku Ulquiorra Schiffer. Pindahan dari Spanyol. Aku pindah kemari karena ayahku seorang duta besar ditugaskan kemari."

'Jelas, padat dan bahkan perkenalan yang terlalu singkat' batin anak-anak kelas itu. Tidak ada senyum ataupun wajah grogi pada hari pertama. Aneh.

Anak baru itu, memang tampan. Rambutnya hitam sekelam malam, dan matanya memiliki iris emerald yang sangat indah. Wajahnya sangat eksotis meskipun kulitnya putih pucat...Err, tapi sayang, too flat. Inner para penghuni kelas.

"Baiklah, cukup.." Potong ochi sensei menyadarkan dunia khayal para murid-murid.

"Duduklah di belakang gadis itu!" tunjuk Ochi sensei padaku.

'Dia hanya diam saja bahkan ketika aku tersenyum padanya ketika dia melewati mejaku. Jangankan dia membalas, sepertinya malah mengacuhkanku.' batin Orihime.

**Orihime's POV**

Aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Mereka ~Kurosaki-kun dan Rukia makin terlihat sering berdua. Dimana ada salah satunya, pasti ada yang lainnya. Dadaku terasa semakin sesak. Rukia telah mengambil satu-satunya hal paling berharga dalam hidupku.

_Kurosaki Ichigo._

_Kenapa kamu begini?_

_Kamu itu milikku!_

_Bukankah sudah semenjak kecil kamu bilang suka padaku!_

Kamu bilang _"Jadilah pacarku!"_

Tapi ketika itu aku belum mengerti perasaan bernama CINTA atau semacamnya dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk ketika itu tanpa mengerti apapun!

Bukankah itu tanda kau masih milikku! Melihat kalian berdua, _rasanys aku ingin mati saja!_

Sore ini adalah persiapan acara Bazaar yang diadakan setiap musim semi di sekolah kami. Ishida-kun memilih kami (aku, Rukia, Tatsuki, Renji, Sado, Ulquiorra, Kurosaki) sebagai panitia. Kami memang bekerja saling membantu. Hanya saja aku tidak tahan lagi terhadap perlakuan Kurosaki pada Rukia yang selalu memberinya perhatian lebih. Seakan ia tidak pernah mengingatku yang ada di hatinya bahkan semenjak kami kacil.

Aku iri dan juga sangat marah. Tapi entah marah pada siapa, karena bagaimanapun juga aku sangat menyayangi Kurosaki, dan Rukia baik terhadapku. Mereka adalah temanku. Namun, tetap saja, perasaan ini!

"Hmm...aku permisi ke kamar kecil sebentar." ucapku datar tanpa mempedulikan mereka.

**End of Orihime's POV**

**

* * *

**

**At Restroom**

Sore hari memang menjengkelkan! Satpam sudah menguci beberapa ruangan, termasuk kamar kecil yang biasa kami gunakan. Terpaksa aku harus memutar cukup jauh dan menggunakan kamar kecil yang berada paling pojok dibelakang sekolah kami. Yah, terpaksa meskipun tempat itu jarang ~katanya sudah tidak digunakan ~entah mengapa? Daripada harus minta tolong pada mereka dan melihat mereka bermesraan!

Aku memegang gagang pintu toilet yang ada di hadapanku~ entah kenapa aku sedikit ragu.

**_Ckleekkk..._**

Pintu terbuka namun entah kenapa di ruangan tertutup seperti ini seolah ada angin yang membuat temperature semakin rendah...

_"..."_

_"..."_

Aura dingin membuat bulu romanku bergidik berdiri tak karuan.

'Oh, kami-sama, ada apa ini?'

'Rasanya seperti ada seseorang yang disini dan sepertinya aku mencium wangi bunga kamboja.' batin Orihime was-was.

"Hushh, hush..." Orihime mengendus-endus tak yakin dengan indera penciumannya.

Lalu dia meelihat kearah sepatunya dan melihat pantulan bayangan yang berada di atasnya.

"K-k... kkauuu!"

"Aawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwhhhhhh..."

"Brruuuuuukkk..." Orihime ambruk tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

_"..."_ suara yang berasal dari makhluk yang kini berada diatasnya semakin menyeruak di dalam toilet.

"A-apa maumu...?" teriak Orihime histeris. Sebuah tangan dengan jari-jari kurusnya yang berkuku hitam panjang menyentuh dagunya.

"Tidak, tidak. Ini pasti hanya halusinasi. Sejak kemarin aku memang sibuk menyiapkan festival, aku pasti kelelahan." Cerocos gadis itu tak karuan.

"Drakk"

"Draakkk"

"Draakkk"

"Toloooongggggggg keluarkan akau dari sini!" jerit gadis itu sambil menggedor-gedor pintu toilet seperti orang gila. Namun, kali ini yang menyentuhnya bukan lagi sepasang tangan. Melainkan sebuah wajah dengan satu luka jahitan yang membujur dari dahi menyilang hingga pipinya. Matanya yang bahkan seperti tidak memiliki pupil ~bola mata yang hampir seluruhnya berwarna putih pucat. Dari dalam rongga matanya keluar percikan darah.

_**Clak**_

_**Claakk**_

_**Clakkk**_

Kulit pucat pasi yang dimiliki makhluk itu kian kontras dengan bibinrya yang sobek di bagian pinggir yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Hihiiiihiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, dasar gadis bodoh!"

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku..." lanjutnya. "...lagipula apa yang kau harapkan? Seorang pemuda bernama Kurosaki itu datang dan menyelamatkanmu, huh?" makhluk itu menyeringai semakin lebar, memaparkan gusi dan deretan giginya yang berwarna cokelat kehitam-hitaman dengan taring yang memenuhi rahang yang dimilikinya. Rambut makhluk itu kian berkibar dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang terlihat sangat menakutkan.

"Tidak mungkin, bahkan dia sudah tidak peduli lagi padamu, hihihihiiiiiiiii..." gelak tawa seseorang, oh bukan. Mungkin dia Iblis yang menjadi penghuni toilet ini seakan-akan menertawakan perasaan cintaku pada Kurosaki.

"A-apa maumu?" Biarkan aku pergi! Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Srreeeeeeeeeet..."

"Clakk, clakkk claaakkk..."

Makhluk itu menyayat pipiku dan menjilat eritrosit-eritrosit yang keluar dari pembulunhnya.

"Hiihihihiiiiiiii...tadi kau tanya aku ingin apa, bukan?"

"Hmm...sudah 13 tahun aku mendekam disini sendirian dan akhirnya, hari ini tiba juga!"

"Seseorang dengan tanggal lahir sama denganku."

"L-laluuu ?" tanyaku ragu.

"Pinjamkan aku tubuhmu, maka aku akan mengabulkan harapanmu untuk hidup bersama orang yang kau cintai ~Kurosaki Ichigo!" tuturnya tanpa basa-basi.

"A-apa jaminannya?" "Bagaimana aku tahu kalau kau tidak akan menipuku?"

"Lalu seandainya kau meminjam tubuhku, bagaimana dengan jiwaku?" tanyaku tergesa-gesa.

"Iblis sepertimu tidak bisa dipercaya!" tegasku.

"Dasar, gadis polos! Itulah mengapa pemuda itu lebih memilih gadis lain daripada kau, kau terlalu naif!"

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku butuh jasad untuk tinggal di dunia manusia selama 100 hari. Kau memang benar, aku memang Iblis yang harusnya beristirahat dalam damai. Namun ada sesuatu semasa hidupku yang membuatku masih terikat dengan dunia manusia." Jelasnya.

"Kau tahu, aku bosan seperti ini! Aku tidak peduli meskipun harus masuk ke dalam neraka sekalipun. Aku ingin segera pergi kea lam baka setelah menyelesaikan urusanku!" jawabnya.

"A-aku..." lidahku kelu tak dapt mengeluarkan sepatah katapun melihat wajahnya yang amat mengerikan seperti sadako yang sering kutonton. Dan, ini nyata.

"Kau harus bersedia membantuku, karena jika tidak, aku akan menjadi mimpi burukmu sepanjang waktu.!" Ancamnya.

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kita akan melakukan pertukaran setara pada malam purnama ini."

"Tusuk jari telunjukmu hingga mengeluarkan darah, lalu pejamkan matamu."

Gadis polos ini melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Iblis tersebut.

Bersamaan dengan keluarnya darah dari telunjukku, iblis itu menempelkan telunjuknya pada telunjukku.

Tidak seperti biasanya, suhu ruangan berubah menjadi tinggi. Kepalaku terasa berputar-putar dan tubuhku terasa di masukan kedalam belanga. Tubuhku seperti terbakar. Ditambah pula kenangan-kenangan yang berkelebatan dalam kepalaku semakin menambah sakit yang ku derita. Kenangan-kenangan manis bersama Onii-chan, pertemuan dengan Kurosaki, hal-hal yang kulewati bersamanya dan yang membuatku jatuh hati pada kebaikannya. Semuanya seperti roll-roll film yang diputar kembali dalam benakku di masa lampau. Semuanya terlihat hitam putih. Namun, ditengah-tengah kenanganku bersama Kurosaki, aku merasakan pula kenangan-kenangan yang membuatku terpaku, Kenangan yang tak kualami. Mungkin kenangan Iblis itu semasa hidupnya. Kulihat di sebuah gereja katolik dengan hiasan-hiasan kaca yang menyelubungi setiap jendela, ada seorang perempuan yang terlihat kesakitan dipasung pada sebuah salib. Kedua tangan dan kakinya direntangkan dan dipaku pada kayu salib. Matanya sudah mulai mengeluarkan darah dan dia hanya bisa berteriak-teriak kesakitan. Orang-orang yang berada dalam gereja itu melemparinya dengan batu dan adapula yang meludahinya. Cibiran-cibiran dan cemoohan menghujani perempuan yang terpasung itu.

"Dasar perempuan jalang! Mati saja kau!" geram seseorang yang meludahinya.

"Sudah cukup." Seru seseorang dengan nada baritone yang dikeluarkannya.

"Biarkan perempuan hina ini mengakhiri penderitaannya."

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya perempuan yang wajahnya sudah terlihat abstrak ini mengeluarkan airmata. Derai airmata yang dikeluarkan bersamaan darah yang keluar dari matanya.

"B-bukan aku." Elak gadis itu.

"Jleebb" sebuah tusukan yang berasal dari sebilah pisau tajam yang dihujamkan sang pastor membuat perempuan itu benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya dan menghembuskan napas terakhir.

Kenangan itu lenyap bersamaan dengan tubuhku yang terasa ringan seperti kapas. Makhluk itupun lenyap dan bersemayam dalam tubuhku. Sedangkan aku, kini hanyalah sebuah roh. Aku dapat melihat diriku tembus pandang.

"Arigatou, Orihime. Biarkan aku menggunakan tubuhmu ini dan membuat Kurosaki berpaling kembali padamu."

"Hai. Tolong jaga tubuhku baik-baik selama 100 hari itu" balasku.

"Tentu, lagipula aku hanya butuh seratus hari."

"Aku hanya mengingatkanmu, jangan sampai kau melupakan cintamu pada Kurosaki, karena itu akan membuat roh mu ditolak memasuki jasadmu. Begitu pula aku. Jika aku ingkar janji padamu, maka jiwaku akan langsung dibuang dari jasadmu!" ujar Iblis yang kini bersemayam dalam tubuhku itu.

"Hai, Arigatou nee" sahutnya dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan.

"Mmmm...dou itashimashite."

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **sumimasen minna-san! Jika ceritanya alay abal dan gajeee kronis!

Maafkan daku yang kurang kreatif bin tak produktif ini! **m(_ _)m**

**Mind to RnR ?**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**W**

**!**


End file.
